The inventive concept relates generally to electronic circuit technologies. More particularly, certain embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a page buffer, a memory device comprising the page buffer, and related methods of operation.
A latch is a digital circuit that can store one or more bits of data. A latch can be classified generally as a static latch or a dynamic latch. A static latch is capable of retaining stored data for an extended period of time without a refresh operation. A dynamic latch, on the other hand, will lose stored data after a period of time if no refresh operation is performed.
A page buffer of a memory device can be implemented by one or more static and/or dynamic latches. Such a page buffer can be used, for instance, to store data to be written in one or more memory cells of the memory device or data read from one or more memory cells of the memory device.
As the feature size of electronic devices continues to get smaller and smaller, there is a continuing demand for a smaller page buffer circuitry. Accordingly, to address this demand researchers are engaged in ongoing efforts to design latch circuits with smaller size.